Lace & Lipstick
by SuffocatingBreaths
Summary: Pink Panties? Check. Strawberry perfume? check. Best friend who totally likes girls, possibly you? uh oh. NaminexKairi
1. Meow

**My first. Be Gentile. (Sounds pervy doesn't it? tehe) I wanted to do this story because I felt that Kai & Nam deserve something. Here it goes.**

**Oh, I don't own KH in any way shape or form. tanks :D**

**

* * *

**

"Namine, where is my damn straightner !" God, that blonde keeps taking my crap.

I search through our cluttered dorm room for my hair's life saver but I can't find it! I scream again, "Nam, WHERE I-"

"Alright,Alright no need to yell Kai " said Namine while smirking as she appeared out of the bathroom with the pink straightner in her hand. She was only wearing a black tanktop and her pink underwear. Her hair looked amazing, long blonde strands fell straight down pass her shoulders, as you can tell she was using it the whole time. "I just love seeing you mad! It's so cute!" Namine started giggling.

I was frustrated with my arms cross my chest and puffed my red cheeks glaring at Namine. "Yeah Yeah Yeah I've heard it all before Nam, now give me it !" I reached out to snatch it but Namine quickly moved it.

"Nuh uh not 'till you give me a kiss on the cheek." said Namine mischievously smiling at me. I whined, "Nammmmmmmmmmmmmmmie, I'll already gave you three today !"

**Pause. **

You might be wondering why Namine wants a kiss on the cheek, right? Here's the catch, Namine is ,how you say, very affectionate with girls. Oh hell let's just say she likes girls. Very simple. How do I know this? I'm her best friend Kairi. I've known her since freshman year. We're in highschool by the way , try and catch up.

Namine and I met in art class. Our teacher was one of those free-spritied hippies who wore flowly clothes and drank tea while babbling away about nature. So pretty much the whole period people would just do the hell they wanted. Of course Namine had to be the oddball to actually do her art work silently. One day I complimented on her drawing while I passed by her desk and she smiled and thanked me.

Ever since that day we would make small chat which lead on to bigger conversations. At first she was so shy! Blushing and stuttering a lot were her hobbies, but after we got really close, she revealed her true personality. Wild & Crazy.

It's always the quiet ones you gotta' look out for.

Namine is a wild child. She's constantly doing the unexpected, blunt, creating obnoxious noises, attracting attention, basically all-around nuts. To add it all up, Guys always gawk at her up and down out on the town. I do have to admit, she's very attractive even though I don't see her like that at all. With her icy piercing baby blue eyes, soft blonde locks, huge breasts, lean body, evil smile, smooth skin, luscious voice, yeah totally normal. Prfft I could never see her like that. Ha.

It's funny how not ONE of these pathetic drooling guys can even approach her. Number one: She does not even notice their existence on this same planet. Number two: Their "afraid". Number three: She's too busy harassing me. I have had some guys approach me... somewhat. That of course untill Namine grabs me and runs away every time. She's just too protective of me, I say.

Anyways, me and her are Juniors now. Oh, and you know how I said highschool? Try an All Girls Boarding School. Yup, you read it right.

ALL GIRLS BOARDING SCHOOL. Might as well call it "Namine's Dream Come True."

Some girls here are open about their sexuality, others not so much. Namine on the other hand doesn't really say much about hers at all. She just 'goes with the flow' she says. That doesn't stop her from using her two T's. No not her tits. I'm talking about Teasing and Touching. When it comes to the two T's, I am her doll. Sigh, poor me. Girls who adore her loathe me. Geez, girls with their jealousy issues these days.

Questioning how a straight chick like me can stand this? Yeah Yeah Yeah, I'm getting to that part! Namine told me she liked girls when we were sophmores. Obviously I didn't mind and still remained her best friend. Long did I know she began to flirt with me. Hardcore. She always said I was gorgeous but I payed no mind because she knew I didn't feel that way toward girls. Even though I never had a boyfriend but i did like a boy in summer camp once because he helped me ride a canoe. Does that count?

Namine always says she loves me but its playful. She never had serious feelings for me though. Thus, making things not complicated or awkward. We will always be best friends. Plus I don't think that'll ever happen. I think.

**Play.**

**

* * *

**

**Yes?No? Not bad? Not sure? Refrigerator running? Better go catch it ;) Review if you'd like**


	2. Purr

**Walking around town by myself helped me with this chapter. Tank you legs. Well this is Namine's POV after the beginning. The last chapter was Kairi's POV , I forgot to mention that . sowwy ! Enjoy.**

**I don't own KH. I wish i did. **

**

* * *

**

"Those panties are mine ! How dare you Kai !" Namine yelling at the changing girl in front of her.

Kairi was putting her uniform on as fast as she could so Namine wouldn't see the pink bow-tie ribboned underwear she sneakly 'borrowed' from her. She pretended that she didn't know what Namine was talking about, "Ha! Yeah right, your going crazy. I utterly have no idea what your going off about, hmph!"

_'Payback for teasing me with the straightener you loser, tehe' _Kairi secretly thought plastering a smirk on her face.

"You liar ! I can totally tell argghhh !" Namine was charging toward Kairi screaming while her arms ready to do some damage. Kairi ran in fear away from the furious ran all around their dorm giggling and shouting.

"Kai, Give 'em back or I'm gunna take them off myself." Namine commanded seductively. An intense red blush spread on Kairi's cheeks like wildfire. She stuttered at first, but then regained her confidence and struck Namine with a comeback, "We all know it's your fantasy, Namie!"

Namine was so taken back and flustered. Her face was as red as Kairi's hair. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "SHADDUPPPP,YOUR THE ONE WHO DREAMS ABOU- !"

Suddenly, the warning bell for class rang causing them to halt. Namine thought to herself, _"Crap. Just when it was getting interesting!"_

Stop.

I swear vengeance is mine. How the hell is she the only one who can make me blush like that? Grrr. Revenge will be oh so sweet.

I knew those panties were mine! That sneaky cherry top. That's my secret nickname I gave Kairi. Shh! Don't tell anyone. Only I can call her that. I totally own. BACK OFF.

Hi, if you didn't already know I'm Namine. Kairi's best best best friend forever and ever. No one could ever change that. I suggest you don't try because there will be hell to pay. Want to know why? She's too perfect if i must say. I can literally talk about her all day. Hmm, where do I begin?

AH YES ! She's the first girl that approached me when I started high school. Since then we've been mac and cheese. Or maybe peanut butter and jelly. Cherry-Vanilla Soda perhaps? Always me and her, just the way I like it.

Kairi is the one person in my life who helped me open up and get me out of my shell. Without her I'd be some shy train wreck who loves their underwear a little too much. Reminder: I LOVE my collection of pink panties. . EVER.

That's the thing about Kairi. She accepts me no matter what. She remained my best friend when I finally told her I liked girls only. You'll have a third eye and she wouldn't care. She's so sweet, puts up with my wild side, down to earth, has a witty sense of humor (which I adore), she's a smarty pants which comes in handy when I'm loaded with homework (ughh), and she's ... gorgeous.

Beyond beauty.

To be honest, Kairi has to be the one girl I think is a goddess. It was one of the very first things I noticed about her. I mean come on! How can you miss it? You must be effin blind then if yah did. She has this unique mid-length red hair that goes along with her ivory skin. She has this contagious bright smile and lavender splattered eyes. Kai says she's 'out of shape' yet she has a rockin' body with C cups, flat stomach, and long slender legs. Always smells of strawberry perfume. Hmmm, yummy.

What? You can't blame me! I like girls so what. Okay I admit that I AM attracted to Kairi but she's my best friend. Plus she said she doesn't go that way. Which I totally think she's in denial. That's where I come in and show her different mwuahaha.

I catch her staring at me, whispering my name in her sleep, glaring at girls who admire me. The evidence is all there and it's my mission to crack this case. I just have to be very aware of those stupid idiotic creatures whom they call themselves M.E.N.

Ew. That word doesn't even existed in dictionary. They always try to pry on Kai but I save her from their disgusting ways. Kudos to moi.

To make matters worse I have to keep an eye out for girls too! Not to mention we go to an all girls school with adorable uniforms and dorms. It sure is amazing I tell yah. Sure I flirt with girls but none of them come close to Kairi. Some girls flirt with Kairi and she doesn't even realize it! I give them my infamous death glare to shoo them away from her. No Touchy Kai Either. EVER.

Go.

* * *

**Phew. Done and Done. :) Well the intro's are done. Next chapter, the story starts! & the chapters will be longer I promise. YAH. :D Review if you like, constructive criticism is always welcome.  
**


	3. Growl

**Finally. Here is Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy. hooooooplahhhhhhhhhhh:)**

**I don't own KH. **

**

* * *

**

The two girls were running as fast as they could through the corridors and hallways. Panting while their hair whips behind legs moving rapidly. Racing and Racing.

"Namine hurry up we're so late !" Kairi exclaimed while she was ahead of the blonde slowpoke.

"I'm running as fast as I can ! Hey lay off the steroids Kairi jeez !" Namine snickered still trying to catch up.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "This is no time to joke you nincompoop!"

They both slid turning the last corner jetting toward their classroom. Namine blew Kairi a raspberry behind her back,"Your no fun!" Namine furrowed her eyebrows,scrunched her cute button nose and pouted. She noticed Kairi's hand swaying back and forth. She couldn't resist the urge touch it so she caught up a little enough to grab it.

Kairi tightened her grip on Namine's hand still looking forward pulling her. After witnessing this, Namine smiled happily. Her happiness was cut short when they barged in the classroom out of breathe. Everyone turned their attention to the two girls including the teacher. Kairi retrieved her hand back to Namine's dismay.

"Ah, twiddle dee and twiddle dum. Nice of you to join us. Next time try to be on time ladies." said Ms. Aerith G winking. Kairi whispered an apology drowning in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Namine spoke up, "OKAY, WHICH ONE AM I! BECAUSE I'M DEFINITELY NOT TWIDDLE D- "

Kairi shut her mouth with both her hands laughing nervously, "Oh don't listen to her, we'll be taking our seats now! ha ha..ha" Dragging Namine to their seats, Kairi whispered in her ear, "You better sleep with one eye open tonight, Namie."

**Kairi's POV**

We sat in ours seats as continued the class. As I looked around, our class was a good amount of 29 I looked behind Namine, there was this girl reading a gossip magazine covering her face. I heard a very familiar girly voice that said, "Yah know, if you guys keep up with your _'friendly' _act, the rumors will get even more bizarre."

The girl put her magazine down revealing her bright cute face with her brown short hair and forest green eyes. She giggled and said, "Then again, I do love gossip."

"Selphie! Oh my gosh, I didn't know you had this class!" I was so shocked to see her. "Why didn't you tell us?" I asked her.

"Welllll i was but eventually I was distracted due to my new sexy math teacher. Sigh, He's such a hunk!" She closed her eyes and clasped her hands as she 'daydreamed' about her handsome future husband. I mentally head smack myself.

Typical Selphie.

"I think I'm going to puke. Hopefully all over your m.e.n infested delusion." Namine spat at Selphie. Selphie's dreamland came crashing down as she opened her furious eyes glowering at Namine. Selphie slammed her hands on her desk and sneered saying, "I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth."

"YOUR the one to talk, you blabbermou- !"

I rolled my eyes tuning out the bickering friends. Yes, friends. Selphie has been our friend since sophomore year. She's boy crazy, a gossip addict, and always up-beat. Not only that, she's sweet and looks after our backs. When she and I met, we got along smoothly. Namine, on the other hand, didn't. She didn't trust Selphie and was evermore convinced she was trying to steal me away from her. Thus leading Namine to give Selph attitudes and smart remarks.

I kept Selphie reminded to pay no mind to her because she has always been like that. Especially, if she feels threatened that I'm going to be taken. If i didn't know any better Namine treats me like a piece of meat and she's the lion. When I told Selphie this, she just smiled smugly,made this evil chuckle and said, and I quote, "Ahh, I see why..". 'Till this day, I have yet to understand what she meant by that. Hmm...

They constantly disagree and before you know it , insults go flying. I find it a bit amusing. It IS mostly Namine who starts it. When isn't it? But as time went by, I can see that Namine has softened up to Selphie... kinda. As much as they fight, I know they care for each other. They just don't know it yet. Overall, we all still have fun. For example, Selphie always tells us about the crazy rumors girls make up about me and Namine. We all just laugh at them and poke fun. That's what you get when your friend is the Gossip Queen.

While the girls were still at each others throats, I noticed two girls enter the classroom. Seniors. One of them looked like they were handing a note to Ms. Aerith. She had sandy long blonde hair, some pieces were in braids tied with colorful beads. She wore a blue bandanna around her forehead. She was a bit taller than me and had Selphie's color eyes actually. Just by examining her facial expression, she looked really hyper. How can anybody be that hyper in the morning? Definitely not me.

My eyes slowly glided to the other girl who was a little off to the side. She had this amazing soft blue hair that glided the sides of her face and stop at her chin. Her skin looked luscious ivory from what her uniform revealed. I felt my face warmed up as my eyes traveled all over her body. Her long legs, large chest, and lean body. _Wow, she's really pretty. _

As if she heard my exact thought, she looked directly at me.

Me.

Her pure sky blue eyes gave me shivers as she continued to stare at me. Everything else seemed to go into slow motion. I felt my face go ten times hotter. Suddenly, she plastered this sly grin on her face. oh my god.. What should I do? Why am I acting like this? Why am I asking myself all these questions?

I swear if Namine put something in my drink, she's dead.

**Namine's POV**

"Selphie, that gross alien teacher will never get with you." What? At least I'm honest. Gosh.

"Oh Puh-lease ! We always make this passionate eye connection. It's like heaven!" I gagged. She squeals like a 5 year old girl.

"More like hell. I make the best eye contacts. Take it from the pro, Selph."

"oh ho ho ho I wouldn't be too cocky there Namine... looks like Kairi's the new pro. She's makin' some eye candy as we speak" Selphie said looking at something behind me.

I turned to look at Kairi to see her blushing like mad! My jaw drops. I look in the direction that's causing her to do this. I see this CHICK giving Kai this flirtatious smile! I can't believe it. _What. The. Hell.?_

WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? I curl my hands into fists feeling this anger inside me rise. How **DARE** her. I can't help but shake them because of my range. What makes me REALLY ticked off, is that this girl isn't ugly at all. Not cool. I realized that chick wasn't alone. Some annoying girl was with her talking to Ms. Aerith. The color of their uniforms tell me their Seniors.

OH. HELL. NO.

thanks them and dismisses them. They finally leave! _Yeah, you better walk away bimbo._

No one makes a move on Kairi. NO ONE. BUT** ME.**

"You better start movin' sweetheart" I heard Selphie whisper in ear.

"SELPHIE, SHADDDDDUPPPPP !"

"NAMINE DETENTION!"

* * *

**Tada. Well things are spicing up! Look forward to girls,girls,girls. Whoot. Remember this is Rated T. lol. So review if you liked it. I'm so tired. It's 6 in the morning. womp. Any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Later :)**


	4. Pop

**So yeah this is chapter 5 :) I just want to thank everyone who reviewed or who like it. I really appreciate it. It makes me so happy that you guys like it. If there is a little thing you'd like to mention, I'll try to fix it and make the story better. Considering this is my first fanfic ever, I'm so stoked! Enjoy loves. **

**I do not owns KH. womp.**

**

* * *

**

The obnoxious noise of the bell spread throughout the class signaling dismissal for the next class. The mob of girls rushed out the door walking in different directions. The last three to walk out were Namine,Kairi,and Selphie.

Namine looked at her pink detention slip in misery with fake tears in her eyes. "You know, this is all your fault Selphie. Now I'm going to be apart from my best friend for two whole hours!" Selphie was too busy looking around for her smexy math teacher.

"Namine don't blame Selphie for your outbursts. Besides, it's only two hours. You practically live with me in our dorm. You'll see me right after ,okay?" Kairi gave Namine a reassuring smile. Namine's happy meter shot right up and smiled brightly back. "Yahh! Kairi your the best." She squeezed her into a tight hug, Kairi's red flustered face was squished very very close to Namine.

Heading toward gym class, the girls were getting many curious stares, some dirty looks here and there, nothing out of the ordinary. They're already use to it.

**Kairi's POV**

What just happened? I see a million girls every day in this school and I practically have a seizure over one. One. I mean, who was she? What was her name? I've never seen her here before. Then again, seniors have top priority over everything and do pretty much everything they want so you barely see them. As a matter of fact, why did she only look at me? I wonder if she was hitting on me or just being nice by smiling. Could she be straight or lesbian?

It's not like I care or like her. Prftt. I like boys. Yeah... t-totally. Anyways that's besides the point. The point is that no other girl except Namine has **ever **had that affect on me. That's what always made Namine special to me. However, it's different. With Namine it's more of a bond. I dunno it's hard to explain ! I just _saw _this mysterious girl, it's not like I _met _her.

Maybe I'm over-analyzing things. I do have a tendency to do that. Namine always complains about it. Believe it or not, Namine does have some good points when she's not touching me. For all I know, I could never see that blue-haired girl ever again.

**Author's POV**

As Kairi ponders and fights with her own conscious, Namine's takes a notice to this. She frowns. Namine is well aware that Kairi is thinking about that wench who came into their classroom. She immediately takes action and blows in Kairi's ear. "Don't think too hard, I don't want my cherry top to pop." Namine whispered.

Kairi jumps out of her mind back to reality. Her face was flustered by the comment. "Namie, don't call me that!" Nevertheless, Kairi always admired the fact that Namine had given her a special nickname only she used. It made her feel fuzzy, topping the lingering shivers she was given from the ear-blowing.

"Admit it, you loveeeeeee it." Namine sang loudly.

Selphie interrupted saying, "Where could he be? I'll see you guys later, I'm on a man hunt. **My** man hunt." She chuckled evilly walking away in a different direction.

"See yah later Selph ! Don't stalk him too much!" Kairi cried down the hallway. Both girls giggled at her comment knowing that would never happen.

The girls walked to their classes together. Math, History, & Science. The reason why they 'magically' have the same classes is because Namine has her 'ways'. She demanded her father to order the school to put her and Kairi in the same classes. Namine claimed it was important to have her best friend at her side because she gets "anti-social panic attacks." The school was dumb enough to believe it. Kairi guessed she didn't mind. At least she had one class that Namine would never take. Poetry. It was her time to breathe and do what she loved.

After those three classes, they headed towards gym class. They had to change out of their regular uniforms to their gym uniforms in the girls locker room before they began the class.

**Namine's POV**

"I wonder who's are gym teacher this year. Hopefully not that pervert Cid." I faked gagged. I always secretly hoped he choked on that tooth pick or whatever it was.

"Ew, I agree. Let's just hope it's a girl so she can go easy on us." Kairi said as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt revealing her round firm breasts cupped in a purple lace bra. She shook her hips to get out of her skimpy skirt as it dropped to the floor.

My breathe got caught in my throat. My eyes were magnetic to her whole body. I tried to distract myself by focusing on changing but my eyes kept betraying me. It's not like I haven't seen Kairi half naked before, it's just every single time I see her like this, I get so... hot.

I bite my lip from the torture I have to go through seeing her like this and not being able to do something to her! ARG! This is so frustrating.

Wait, I'm Namine. I can do whatever I want.

I strut down the few lockers between us and stop right in front of her. "W-What are you doing, Nam-mine?" she asked me stuttering. I can see a cute blush forming on her face and her soft pink lips a little open. She looked up and down at me seeing that I was only wearing my under garments. Totally checking me out.

I stretched back the rim of the pink panties she was wearing that she stole from me. I could see the smooth skin I revealed and then I closed into her. My face was a few inches from hers as a said perfectly, "As the rightful owner, I believe I can touch these whenever I want." Then I let go as it snapped back to her pelvis.

Kai's face was PRICELESS. I started bursting out laughing holding onto my stomach 'cause it hurt so much.

"NAMINE, I FUC-"

SLAM!

We both jumped and screamed. Someone must have slammed their locker shut loud as hell. We both looked around to see if anyone was there. There was no one. Creepy much?

Me and Kairi rushed into our gym uniforms and ran out before anything scary happened again. _We should have more locker room time.._

_

* * *

_

Today's gym class was track. Great. My boobs bounce enough as it is.

"HEY GIRLS!" A girl with brown hair looped into two braids ran up to us. Her emerald eyes shining happy to see Kairi and me.

"Olette!" We were crushed by her bear hug. Okay now..suffo-cat..ting.

"Olette, I can't breathe!" I managed to squeak out. "Me neither." said Kairi.

"Oh crap, sorry. I just I can't control my strength. haha" Olette laughed as she cheekily rubbed the back of her neck.

Oh Olette. She's been like this since kindergarten. Seriously. Her family and my family are really good friends. We practically grew up together, but I barely saw her because of practices,games, and award ceremonies. Sports are her life. Basketball, tennis, softball, blitz ball, anything with a freakin' ball AND without. She is active, as you can tell from her body, all firm and fit. Talk about MVP.

As long as I've known her, her personality never changed. She's up for anything, so lighthearted, friendly, and gets along with practically anyone. The only thing bad about her is she's very competitive. She'll pretty much kick your tush at isn't Olette my best friend? We just always liked being good close friends. Kinda like sisters. That's it. We never clicked like me and Kairi did.

She came to our boarding school during sophomore year for some sports thingy blah blah blah. I dunno, I wasn't paying attention. BUT! I do know that she has a boyfriend. Usually I would've yelled at her for it, but he makes her happy. Which all that matters. Sometimes, me and Kairi help her sneak out so she can see him. He's name is like Tydass? Teeduis? Some weird name.

Kairi and Olette got along great. Kai was shocked to find out me and Olette knew each other. I remembered cherry top getting jealous when Olette and I went down memory lane. That was so fun. Tehe. I wasn't concerned when Kai met Olette. I totally trust Olette so I didn't throw a fit. Plus, she's in love with that Teydous guy.

Without warning, someone blew a ear-splitting whistle. We all covered our ears in pain.

"COME ON LADIES! LEAVE THE CHIT-CHAT FOR LATER! GET A MOVE ON! LETS GO,LETS GO, LETS GO!" The booming voice came from right behind me.

I swear for a split second I became deaf.

I put my hands on my hips ready to tell this teach off. As soon as I turned around. I was _petrified._ This tall lady with long black hair and brown eyes looked like she could beat any man up. She wore this black work out clothing with sneakers and black fingerless gloves. She had a pretty face no doubt but the intimidating look killed it.

"I am your Junior year gym teacher, Lockheart. Ladies, keep up or fail this class. Move It !"

I just died on the inside. I'm so failing. Why did Kairi have to jinx it! Me, Kai, and Olette started to run the track before we got yelled at or got the crap beaten out of us. So far this teacher isn't on my good list. As long as she doesn't piss me off, I won't piss her off.

"Hey Kairi, I bet I can outrun you 'till the end !" Olette challenged Kai.

"Eat my dust loser!" Kairi sprinted. Now I'm alone.

"Thanks for leaving me!" I cried to them if they could even hear me. Hmph. Note to self: Work out more.

As I kept running, I heard a thump a little far behind me. "Ow." I heard an innocent soft voice after. I stopped and looked behind me to see this girl on the floor. I rushed to her and went on my knees to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay? Did you sprain anything?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm just clumsy sometimes." The girl said delicately.

She lifted her head up and looked straight into my eyes. I was so taken back. This girl was so cute. Her eyes were swirled with dark and light blue. Her facial features were all small and adorable. Her hair was cut short like how Kairi's hair use to look like but instead of red, it was a rich soft black color.

"I'm sorry for stopping you." she shyly apologized. _Awwwwww ! _I thought.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I don't like running anyway." I gave her a cheery smile to soften her up.

She kind of had this surprised look. Did I have something in my teeth? Crap. But then I realized an 'oh so cute' pink tint on her face. _Oh my gosh, can she be any cuter? _

"Here let me help you up." I said as I took her hands and lifted her. Wow, her hands are really small and soft. Geez, I guess she can get cuter. When she stood up she was as tall as me. She was fragile and skinny. Not too skinny, just perfect. My eyes scanned her all over. Cough.

"Thank you so much, no one has been this nice to me since I transferred here." She said looking at the ground nervously. That's why I never seen her before. I wouldn't forget an adorable face.

I felt so bad. I was like her my freshman year. "Oh, well consider me as a new friend then! I'm Namine by the way." I saw her face me and made this amazing smile. "Really?"

My face become oddly warm when I saw her pretty smile.

"Of course! Your too cute to be left all alone." Okay, so I flirted with her. Bite me.

Her face turned crimson. She stuttered "t-thank you. My name is Xion. It's nice to meet you Namine."

Her bangs were in her face so I lightly brushed them back replying, "It's nice to meet you too." I giggled. I'm gunna have fun with this one.

**Kairi's POV **

"Oh-kay Oh..kay you w-win!" I was out of breathe as I bent over with my hands on my knees.

Olette exclaimed, "Yes! I am the champion!" She jumped up and down and danced her happy dance.

I rolled her eyes. _And Namine thought I was on steroids. _

Speaking of Namine.. I looked behind us and there were only other girls from our class. So I looked around the whole track and spotted the blonde far away. But she wasn't alone, she was talking to some girl.

I straightened myself up so I can get a better look. They're talking about something, but I can't make it out. Ugh, Nam's probably flirting again. Typical. I don't even know why she does, they're just a waste of time.

Unexpectedly, I see Namine brush the girl's hair back...

My face fell. WTF? Never did I see Namine touch another girl. Sure she's the biggest flirt in the school. But she** never once touched **them. I was the only exception.

They're both smiling at each other. A weird feeling in my chest started to stir. I never felt this before. What is this? I don't like it at all. Not one bit. Maybe I ran too fast or too long. I turn away from the scene of the two.

_Whatever. _

**Author's POV**

Since the last period of the day is gym, they all went back to their dorms. Today was only a half day. Their school schedule changing quite often.

Kairi and Namine said good-bye to Olette and walked in silence to their dorm. Namine was too tired after all those laps and Kairi just wasn't in the mood. Namine thought Kairi wasn't in a good mood because she lost to Olette.

Namine put her arm around Kairi's shoulders saying, "Oh don't worry Kai, It was just a race! You'll win next time."

They finally reached their dorm and Kairi's sour puss face shrugged Namine's arm off. "Yeah..I guess.."

Kairi stormed into the dorm, dropping her stuff on her bed and headed toward the bathroom. "I'll take a shower first." Her wrist was suddenly grabbed by a certain blonde.

"Kairi.. What's wrong?" Namine's face was as serious as can be. "We're best friends. I can tell something is wrong. Please tell me."

Kairi saw the worry and panic in her eyes. Instantly, Kairi felt regret treating Namine with an attitude.

"I'll tell you after my shower. Promise." Kairi gave her a small smile and went to the bathroom.

Namine was left to wonder what got into her best friend. She plopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _I haven't seen Kairi this mad since I spilled soda all over her poetry book. Ouch, I still feel bad about that. But I didn't do anything wrong this time...Well it's obviously not the race with Olette because she giving ME the attitude...Could it be that she saw me and Xion talking? But Kairi sees me flirt all the time. Well this time, i DID take it further because Xion was so cute...so is it that Kairi is jealous? _

Namine smiled mischievously at this thought and continued on with her Kairi filled mind.

_Oh he he, Kairi is jeaaaloussssss. Oh my gosh, finally! It makes me want her more. I can't wait until that day...Yawnn...Yeah, I can't wait..I'm getting ...sleepy._

Namine dozed off and fell asleep. The sound of the water running stopped. Kairi came out out the steamy bathroom with a skimpy white towel on. Her red hair was still wet as it clung on her shoulders.

She was ready to hear a sexual comment but she never got one. It was quiet which was very odd. She walked towards their beds to find the blond angel sleeping sound. She walked up to Namine's bed and bent over to get a closer look.

Without noticing, Kairi was getting closer and closer until she saw every detail of Namine's angel face. All Kairi's anger went out the window like it was never there. Kairi was admiring her glossed lips, long black eyelashes, and cute button nose.

A flashback from the locker room came rushing into her head. She felt shivers go everywhere. _Everywhere. _She slowly moved her face closer to Namine's.

_What am I doing? This is my best friend. I shouldn't be doing this. But why does it feel okay? I mean, Namie's asleep...NO! Okay, maybe on her cheek. That's okay right? Y-yeah..d-definitely.._

She gently pressed her lips on her soft cheek. She felt her face go hot. She whispered,

"Sweet dreams Namie.."

* * *

**Yah! End of Chapter 5. Well I hope you liked it. I kept my promise and made a longer chapter. I also added KairixNamine fluff. tehe. Yes, my story is funny but i like it that way. I want my readers to have fun reading. I mean, once the story progresses the humor goes down a little 'cause that when things start to stir up, get hot,drama creeps in, and things get real. Oh man, I'm excited. I learned that if I take time off for myself, I come back writing better. AND if i outline before i write a chapter. I believe it has improved my writing. I think? Well anyways, Review if you like and I'll update asap :) P.S School is gunna start next week for me so please bear with me . yikes. i love you guys more than you understand ! **


	5. Rawr

**Yikes, I haven't been on. I need to catch up. haha. Well I couldn't update because my internet wasn't working. I hated it T_T So I wrote this longer chapter for youuuu. My readers. Just so you know the campus of the boarding school is kinda like Hogwarts but less medieval times & creepy. Bare with me please. Chaa. This is the same day as the previous chapter,fyi. **

**I do not own KH. I do not own Florence and The Machine. I own my face.**

**

* * *

**

**Namine's POV**

My eyes flutter open as I stretched my body in every direction possible, yawning. I fix my vision and realize there's a stinkin' post note on my forehead.

_What the hell?_

I sit up and peel the note off my face. _Went to lunch with Olette & Selphie. Meet us at the fountain. I made you lunch already. Sorry for before3 -Love Kairi._

I smile at the note, mostly towards the last line. _Love, Kairi_. I flew back on my bed keeping the little note close to my heart. If only..

I shot up. _Dammit! I have to get ready!_

I look at the digital clock. 4:37

The girls must be getting pissed. I can't let Kai down! I run in the bathroom, take all article of clothing, and hop in the shower. As I'm washing my body with this new body wash, the color of it reminds me of something. But I can't think of it.

_Her eyes._

An image of Xion's eyes flash in my head. Xion. She's so freakin' adorable! I can tell she's a good person. I can help her be more outgoing like me. Maybe I can introduce her to the girls, too. I'm such a good person. Hehe. I start to sing one of my favorite songs that Kai showed me.

_**A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes, I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind..**_

I finish up my shower and rush to get ready. I grab my bag and keys and flew out the door. I power walk through the campus toward our meeting spot. I turn a corner and see a long pathway ahead of me. _Why in the world does this stupid school have to be so god damn big?_

As I'm reaching the end of the way, a figure begins to walk across. I spy a _wench._

She walks what it seems so gracefully. I give her that. She's still wearing her uniform. A little purple book is in her hand as it sways back and forth. _Must be a book of how many people she slept with. Estimate: 825. _

I guess my cold dark glare was finally felt. She turns her head in my direction with a disgusted look. Oh, how I would love to slap that look off her face in a second. Our dirty look exchange lasted 10 seconds. Felt more like 10 minutes. She finally walks off as do I the other way. Ugh, I cannot stand her.

_Blue Haired Freak. _

I begin to run because I know I'm so late! The fountain appeared in my view. So did three girls with a picnic basket. Brown, Brown, Red.

"HI GIRLS!" I yell waving my arm running up to them. Girls who were passing by just stared at me or whispered little secrets in each others ears. Probably talking about how big my breasts are whether they're fake or real. They're **real.**

**Author's POV**

"Hurry up my clothes are getting out of style!" Selphie remarked with her hands on her hips. Tapping her shoes in impatience.

Namine finally approached them. She observed Selphie's own outfit head to toe. Then she backfired "They're already are."

Olette and Kairi pretended to look busy knowing a fight will erupt. Selphie furrowed her eyebrows and her mouth formed a V-like shape.

"Namine, drop dead." Namine just smiled and winked taking the threat as a compliment.

Kairi spoke up, "Come on guys, let's have a nice picnic please?" Holding up in her hands was a cute organized picnic basket filled with goodies. Her sweet smile tricked them to stop the insults.

"Anything for my Kaiwi!" Namine launched on her, clinging onto her arm. The girls started to look for a nice clean spot on the grass to settle down and eat. The meadow in front of the school was beautiful. The Garden Club in school planted flowers of every color possible. It was girl-type to set the mood of the all girls boarding school.

The group of friends flopped on a spot not far from the fountain. They laid out the blanket and placed all the food out. The girls sat in a circle. Namine, Kairi, Selphie, & Olette. They started to munch down and chat it up.

"My math teacher is totally falling for me. Today, when he was taking attendance, he said my name was very _unique_." Selphie emphasized on the unique part. She ate her sushi happily because of her new discovery involving her lover.

"Aww. Congrats Selphie. Good for you !" Olette added on to Selphie's bliss. She was well aware that the professor was just complimenting her, not 'falling in love' with the love-stricken girl. However, Olette liked seeing her happy rather than upset.

"Yeah, that's an interesting fact. Especially out of all the girls, he picks you." said a smiling Kairi. She was playing the same game Olette was. They thought it's what good friends do. Never put down, always lend a hand. "Your name **is **unique, Selphie"

"Yeah sure, for a stalker.", Namine whispered before biting into her sandwich. Kairi elbowed her hard in the side causing her to choke on her food. She gave Namine the "shut the hell up and agree with me' look.

Namine swallowed a big chunk of sandwich slowly sliding down her throat and said, "y-yeahh, un-nique allrright-t." She flashed Selphie a fail attempted smile while secretly dying inside. It was all for Kairi's sake.

Selphie, obviously, didn't fall for it, but it brought her joy seeing Namine in torture so she just smiled back. "Why thank you Namine. _Anyways, _I'm pretty positive I'm not the only one getting attention from a man. Olette, how are you and Hayner?"

Olette pumped her fist into the air all starry-eyed. "It's like being in first place in a race, Gold Medal. Champions!"

Kairi and Selphie smacked both their foreheads in shame. Namine looked like she was just confused.

"Wait, I thought your boyfriend's name was Thydos or something?"

"No, that's one of Hayner's best friends, Tidus. Hayner is my boyfriend, Namine." Olette replied.

"Yeah pay attention next time Namine instead of gawking at Kairi!" Selphie taunted the blond.

All of the sudden, Selphie's arm was smacked by Kairi. "Ow Kairi! That hurt. I was just teasing." She was rubbing the spot she got hit with puppy eyes. Namine stuck her tongue out at her, mouthing 'ha ha'. When she turned to look at Kairi, her bangs were covering her face since her head was down. Namine didn't need an eight ball to know she was blushing from Selphie's comment.

To save Kairi the embarrassment, she changed the subject. And fast. "So Olette when was the last time you saw him?"

"I think a week and a half ago. You guys have to help me sneak out again. But I'm so caught up in practice. I only want to be the best, yah know? Especially because it's been said that there is this girl who is an up becoming pro in martial arts. I heard she's amazing and I have to beat her!" Olette's determined face told it all. She wasn't going to lose to anyone.

Kairi asked, "Is she new?"

Selphie anwsered, " Rumor has it that she came here from Russia or something where she was trained at the age of 5."

Kairi gave her a monotone look. Olette curiosity got the best of her, "Really? She's a senior so she has to be beyond experienced. This is going to be an awesome challenge. Will you guys come to my battle against her?" Her eyes widened with pleading hands.

In unison they said, "Sure!" They all looked at Namine for her answer only to find her in pretend sleep of boredom.

Olette took that as a yes. "Yah! Let's sure hope this rumor is true, because I'd be disappointed if she wasn't challenging."

"Olette, you can't always depend on rumors. The majority of them are false." Kairi tried not to crush the brunette's dream, just only to tell the truth.

"Nuh, uh, uh." Selphie waved her finger side to side. " That's not entirely true, Kairi. Rumors do have their benefits. In fact, there is one regarding **you.**"

By this time, Namine was all ears.

"Ha, It's probably one of those ridiculous rumors about me and Namine or my hair being fake." Kairi shrugged it off, finishing her meal.

"I wouldn't be so sure little Kairi. Rumor has it that **someone** has their eye on you in school. To make it even jucier, they're _older_." Selphie said so condescendingly.

Olette gasped. She wasn't one to get involved in girly gossip, but this was a shocker to her. To all. Primarily Namine.

"_**Excuse me**_?" Namine blurted out so loudly making birds fly from the trees and the girls cover their ears.

Kairi stuttered in utter unbelief, "Th-That's far from the truth Selph. It's definitely a t-typical rumor." Pink rose on her cheeks thinking of just a girl liking her. She didn't like girls, remember?

"I beg to differ, I actually heard this from one of _**her**_ friends in the bathroom."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_After one of my classes, I had to pee really, really bad. But the closest bathroom was the Seniors. Of course, it was off limits to underclassmen. At that point, I didn't give a damn._

_I flushed the toilet after I finished peeing. As I start to fix up my skirt in the stall, I hear girls' voices storm into the bathroom._

_Gossip Time. Hiding in the stalls was always the number one way to hear the juiciest details. So I grabbed my bag and stood on the toilet. I kept my mouth shut and my ears open._

_"I cannot believe her. She can get any guy or girl or even me. Yet, she picks the freakin' kid. Like seriously." , one of the girls said._

_The other responded, "It's not like it matters, Rikku. She's going to get over her little crush and look for someone else."_

_Girl Number One said, "It's different this time. She's __**serious **__about this one, Yuna.. I've never seen her this." Her voice was worried and very serious._

_"She's just probably trying to make you jealous. Everything is a game to A-wait." Girl Number Two, out of nowhere, stopped. Silence flooded the bathroom._

_I started to panic thinking they might find me. I peeked through one of the slots of the stall. I witnessed one of the girls with short brown hair on her knees looking underneath all the stalls._

_Luckily, my feet were on the toilet. She got up to reveal blue greenish eyes and a mature slender face. She said, "Okay, just making sure no one's here."_

_The other girl with long dirty blonde hair scoffed, "Your just paranoid, Yuna."_

_"Whatever, You're the one freaking out. What's so special about this kid that she likes anyway?" asked the dirty blonde while fixing her hair in the mirror._

_"I have no freakin' clue. All I know is that her name is __Kairi__." she answered in a disgusted tone. _

_Ringggggggggggggggggg. Ringgggggggggggggggggg._

_I jumped from the bell almost blowing my cover. Dammit, I'm late for class!_

_"Come on, we gotta' go. is substituting our class today." _

_They walked out leaving me in shock._

_**KAIRI?**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"And THAT'S how it happened. Of course, I got detention now but it was so worth it." Selphie just spilled the beans to the girls.

Namine was dumbfounded. Kairi was silent. Olette was...practicing her karate moves?

"I can't believe this. There has to be another Kairi in the school!" Kairi shouted still not falling for it. Well, she was, but she certainly wasn't going to show it. She didn't want to seem gullible in case Selphie was getting back at her for the bruise she gave her.

"Don't be crazy, Kai. There's definitely no other Kairi. I looked it up already. Thanks to one of my 'people' at the office." Selphie snickered.

"You swear on our friendship that your telling the truth, Selphie?" Olette randomly asked while still..doing her yoga poses?

"YES! I swear on our friendship! Why would I make this up?" Selphie honestly swore.

Kairi was caught up in her swirls of questions doing roller coasters in her head. Who were these girls? Why her? More importantly, who were they talking about? Her curiosity was killing her. She was uncertain to how she _should _feel. Whether to care or not.

Now that she knows that Selphie wasn't lying, this 'rumor' is clearly true. Does this mean that this 'mystery girl' will confess to her out of nowhere? Kairi never rejected anyone before so she would feel terrible. _I shouldn't be like this. I don't like anyone here anyway..._

Once that thought came up, she slowly looked to her side to her best friend. _Namine._

The blonde hid her face underneath her bangs. However, the frown on her face was visible. She was slamming the containers closed and roughly putting all the remaining objects in the picnic basket. Kairi knew something was wrong. It was kinda like herself when Namine was talking to that girl at gym. She pushed that image far behind her mind, focusing on Namine.

She slowly placed her gentle hand on Namine's causing her to stop moving. Quiet were the two. Selphie saw this display and hinted to Olette.

"Oh my, look at the time. I gotta' go watch my favorite soap opera! This episode is when the wife goes lunatic and has her husband at gun point. See yah later guys!" Selphie jetted while Olette made up an excuse too. "Yeah, I gotta' go to work on my martial arts skills! Bye!" She soon ran after Selphie.

The two best friends were left behind. They didn't even pay attention to the other girls who left. They were focused on each other.

"Namine..." Kairi whispered in a soft voice.

She gradually lifted up her face. Her eyes could tell it all: Sparks of anger, flickers of worry and uncertainty.

Kairi squeezed her hand in a way to tell her she's there. "Namie, don't worry about this stupid gossip. None of it is going to change anything, okay? Only two peas in a pod." She flashed her a calm smile with warm eyes.

Namine felt her heart tighten. "But Kai, what if th-"

"What if nothing, Namine. Trust me, I'm always going to be here. Forever."

"I know that, but just the thought of you being taken away hurts...a lot." Namine's eyes started to water up a little. Kairi saw the pain in her deep sea blue eyes.

"Well guess what? That's never going to happen so stop thinking about it. Silly."

Namine felt Kairi's reassuring words working their magical ways on her. Her mood shot right back up. She pounced on her giving her a tight hug. "Promise?"

"Promise." Kairi laughed at her childlike personality. She hugged her tightly back. Breathing in her addictive scent. Vanilla.

They casually pull back only to have their faces a few inches away. Namine suddenly remembered something. "I have to show you something!"

She jolted up and gathered all their belongings. Kairi was confused, "Wait, what are you talking about Namine? What could you possibly have to show me?"

"You'll see." replied Namine smugly. She snatched Kairi's hand and ran towards the back of the buildings. They got curious stares and scornful looks. They ignored them as if they were not existent. She lead Kairi through all these pathways finally leading up to her destination.

Kairi's eyes widened. There was a big gorgeous cherry blossom tree swaying in the wind. The color pink whisking away in every direction. Soft petals drifting and swaying. It was so serene and breath taking. "Oh my god.."

"I knew you'd like it, no one knows my cherry top better than me!" Namine giggled running closer to the tree. Kairi playfully sneered at her and dropped the picnic basket before chasing after her. "You gunna' get it!" Kairi challenged.

The two girls chased and ran around the big tree. Laughs and squeals were sounded through the land. The sun had soften their beams tiredly, ready to end a day's job. The scene was a fairytale. So peaceful, too delicate to ruin. It was just too beautiful to bear.

Kairi finally won, wrapping her arms around the long haired blonde. Both they fell on the pink petal covered grass aside the tree. They both laughed 'till tears were forming in their eyes. Namine wiped her eyes, to fix her vision to catch a glimpse of the goddess in front her...

The light of the sun gracefully glistened Kairi's face. Her skin perfectly smooth. Her hair caressed with pink petals and her purple sparked eyes shone bright. Pure innocence. The wind blew her hair softly.

"What's wrong?" Kairi's voice laced with worry had broken Namine's trance.

"You have some petals in your hair, silly." She helped her get them out. As she picked everyone of them out, Kairi observed her tranquility. Little did Namine know, Kairi had seen the same image of Namine at that moment. Pure perfection.

**xxxx**

**"She needs to go" **a mysterious voice had demanded, seeing the blonde and redhead's moment through the window.

**"And how are you going to do that, hmm?" **another voice asked in the background.

**"Watch and learn." **said the first voice, smirking evilly.

**xxxx**

"Scary, Romantic, or Comedy?"

"Kai, why do you even ask? You know what I like!" Namine snapped. She stuffed her face with the fresh popped popcorn. "R rouv komoudee."

"Was that English?" Kairi laughed at her while putting the movie in. It was something about some two teenagers trying to get laid. Namine swallowed the popcorn and shouted, "I said, SHADDUUPP!" She laughed dissing her.

Kairi jumped onto the bed and sat against the wall next to Namine. "Hey! Don't hog all the popcorn you fatty!" She reached to get some snack-age.

"I'm not fat!... am I Kaiwi?" She pouted, touching and looking at her flat stomach.

"Of course not! I kid, I kid" She tickled Namine's side causing her to throw the popcorn up into the air and landed everywhere. Kairi's face was priceless, once again.

"Oops." Namine innocently smiled. "OH HEY! LOOK! The movie's starting!"

The popcorn covered Kairi just didn't even bother yelling at her. She was too tired from today. Today was amazing. Minus the whole rumor part and Namine getting upset. She knew Namine was only getting frantic because she was in fear someone would take her away from the blonde. Kairi thought it was adorable how Namine cared about her so much.

Since the lights were off in their dorm, the TV light shined on the two. Namine was too into the movie to realize Kairi was looking at her. She began laughing, thus showing her bright teeth and spirited eyes. She was laughing at the part when one of the teenagers got caught watching x-rated movies. Seeing her laugh, made this feeling inside knock on her chest. Maybe it was her heart trying to say something...

_Namine... Why do you make me feel this way? _

_

* * *

_

**YESYESYES. I hope you liked it! If so, review pwease! I am content about this chapter. It shows a romantic side of Namie & Kai. It also shows some of the drama that's gunna' start and the mystery! Who might it be? O.o GASPP. lol Until next time! School is a major killer so I'll try to update as soon as possible. I promise. I love you all.3**


	6. Shh

**I know I'm late! x[ I'm sorry. I really am. I'm like a unorginized train wreck. womppppiee.**

**Here's Chpt. 6 ! xxx enjoy. Don't own squat.**

**

* * *

**

The sound of screeching chalk on the blackboard only to be written the monsterous word:

**DETENTION**.

"This is ass."

"Your fault."

With her cheek leaned into her hand in boredom, Selphie stared at the clock. It was her fourth time trying to magically speed up time. She thought she finally had it.

**Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.**

Namine kept banging her head on the desk in misery.

"If you keep that up, you'll be dumber than you already are. Just sayin'." Selphie said.

"I." **Thunk**. "Don't." **Thunk**. "Care." **Thunk. **

Namine apparently doesn't care about her brain. Poor guy.

The old detention teacher breathed in this horrific snore that sounded like a dinosaur call. She was dead asleep. Well hopefully not dead, just asleep.

"So, how did it go with Kairi after we left yesterday?" Selphie questioned Namine, grinning.

Namine ending her self-inflicting head banging and looked up at Selphie. A vivid flash of yesterday's memory popped in her head. The blonde's face brightened up, "It was amazing. We were both laughing and chasing each other. I showed her my favorite spot and she loved it! I knew she would." She gushed like a little girl.

Selphie turned her body and crossed her legs. "oh? Tell me more." She grinned sheepishly.

"and then she tackled me and she had a bunch of pink petals in her hair so I started to pick 'em out, but holy crap even then she looked so beautiful and cute and perf-"

Namine halted and said no more.

She completely forgot she was talking to Selphie. Nevertheless, about her best friend in a gushy way. Embarrassment wasn't even close to how she felt. She cleared her throat and looked anywhere but her face.

She attempted to cover it up, even though she knew it wouldn't help at all. "But yeah, it was fun."

"Namine...you like her...I mean like _like_ he-"

"Leave it alone Selphie. Pretend I never said anything."

Namine looked down into her lap. Her hair was in the view of her face. However, Selphie knew she should drop it. She 'should', but she wouldn't.

"Stop with the pretend crap Namine. It's not gunna cut it. As far as I know, you do. Don't deny it." Her voice grew stronger.

"Selphie, you don't know what the hell your talking about. Kairi's my best friend! I don't like my best friend."

That hurt. Even for her. Especially coming out of her own mouth. _Best Friend_. Her voice spilled every last drop of denial. And boy, how bitter did it taste.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Namine. I've always had known. I mean, it _so_ obvious." Selphie somewhat lowered her voice, trying to talk to Namine instead of fighting with her.

"...Am I really that transparent?" Namine asked. Insecurity was vapid.

Selphie sighed,"Well to me. Others maybe. But Namine...you HAVE to tell her sooner or later"

A long pause followed after Selphie's true statement. Who knew Selphie had some wisdom mentoring in her.

**Thunk**.

Namine muffled into the desk, "...It's complicated."

The teacher's treacherous pig snore filled in the silence.

**xxx**

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Strife." Kairi said politely to her teacher.

"See yah Kairi, don't forget to come early tomorrow. We're starting a little partner project with another class. Come prepared.", he said.

"Will do." Kairi walked out of her psychology class and headed down the hall.

Sighh, i hate school. It's bad enough I live in it.

Strolling with books in hand, she eyed a water fountain on her right. She made a detour and bent down to take a sip. Cold water splirtted in her face.

"ah, crap. I always manage to make the simplest task a clumsy one." she muttered under her breath. She rubbed the water off her face and eyes. Once she adjusted her vision, she was staring at a poster plastered on the headboard above the water fountain.

Written in delicate letters:_ POETRY CLUB. JOIN TO EXPERIENCE THE BEAUTY OF POETRY AND TO EXPRESS YOUR INNER SOUL_.

Kairi raised her eyebrow. 'Inner soul? a bit cheesy isn't it?' , she thought.

'Hmm, poetry club. I'm already in Poetry class so what's the point in joining?'

She realized the small print that was displayed at the bottom of the poster.

"Room A62 Thursday after classes. All students can join. Meet new friends and improve your poetry! Credits are able to be given if taken."

'I'll think about it..'

Kairi returned to her walk. Thoughts came to her head at once. If she joined, she could meet new friends with the same interest for poetry. She could also finally feel more comfortable speaking her poems. Then again, what if they're critical or competitive? But she could earn credits,too. Pros and Cons were playing tug of war.

She sighed, "It's really quiet.." The realization of Namine's absence struck her.

"oh yeah, detention." She giggled to herself. The image of Namine dying of boredom in detention was just plain funny.

"You like to talk to yourself a lot, don't you?"

**Kairi's POV**

I whipped my head to see who said that. My eyes scanned behind me everywhere. There was no one. Empty.

I clenched onto my bag's dear life. 'Where the hell did that come from?'

I slowly started stepping back, still looking where that voice came from. As I was backing up, I jotted, making a run for it until I made a hard impact with a person. Did I mention HARD?

"Owww" I fell straight to the floor on my behind. I rubbed my forehead from the painful crash. Without even thinking, I said "What are you, made out of stone?" I looked up slowly to the person as my eyes widened.

It was a girl, at least my height (well from what I can see from down here). She had black short hair and wore fighting armor like Olette does when she's in one of those martial arts tournaments. Her face showed no sign of kindness or warmth. I couldn't really make out her features because I was to scared to look at her straight in the eye. I averted my eyes to the ground and managed to say, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you there.."

The girl just turned around and walked away. 'What a bitch. I apologized, how rude can you get?'

I glared at her back as she turned to the left. 'Was she the one who said that?' Whatever I don't care. I got up, took my bag, and started to walk faster towards my dorm so I didn't bummed into even more rude girls.

I finally reached my dorm in peace. 'ah, Dorm Sweet Dorm'. I put music on as I changed into something more comfortable. A classic rock song was blasting through the speakers. I started swaying to the beat, taking each clothing off leaving me with my undergarments. My mind was so focused into the music, I closed my eyes and let my body just do as it pleased.

"Dessert and a show, hmm delicious."

"Ahh!" I jumped from the voice. As rapid as fire, I turned around to see the blonde devil sitting, legs crossed, smirking. Her tormenting evil eyes on my whole half-naked body. She was licking a spoon with vanilla ice cream from the carton. 'What is the deal with people always sneaking up behind me?'

I grabbed the nearest clothes and covered my body embarrassingly. "Aren't you suppose to be in detention?" I said.

"I ditched, and I'm soooo glad I did." Namine began to giggle.

"You cut? Namie, you'll get in big trouble for that!" I rushed to put my clothes on before she planned to do anything else to me. Cough locker room Cough.

She rolled her eyes at me while taking another lick of ice cream. "Relax, that old hag was dead asleep. She probably won't even remember I was there in the first place. It was just too easy." Namine said while throwing the spoon in the sink and the carton back into the small refrigerator.

I fold my arms across my chest, giving her a stern look. I said, "You know if you get caught you can get suspended Namie. Then I won't see you until who knows when."

Namine walked lazily to her bed and threw herself back, looking up at the ceiling. "Yes _mom_. Instead of getting on my case, why were you so late huhhh?" She look up at me with curious eyes.

I made an annoyed look remembering that rude girl. "I got out of class,right? and then I was looking at this poster about a club in the hallway.." I sat on Namie's bed, aside from her. I rest my head on her stomach so I was staring at the ceiling too especially because of what I was going to say next, "so then I was debating on whether I should join it and ..well.. I was kinda talking to myself..so I -"

Namine started bursting out laughing, causing my head to move with her belly. "I knew you were gunna' laugh! Forget it, I'm not telling you anymore." My face was serious. This time I completely embarrassed myself.

"NoNoNoNo, please keep going! I'm sorry, but it was too funny Kai." she said, still waring off her chuckles. "Please ?" She flashed me a cute smile.

"Promise you won't laugh anymore?" I asked her.

She replied, "Pwomise".

I continued my story, "So yeah, then someone said something behind me so I turned around to see who it was, and there was NO ONE there. It was so creepy, Namie. Then when I try to make a run for it, I clash into this girl!"

I hear a covered scoff and I quickly look at Namine. She's covering her mouth with her hand, attempting to not laugh. I glare at her and finish my story so fast , "." I shut my eyes.

Expecting to hear hysterical giggles, I heard silence. I opened one eye and then the other to look at Namine. She looked mad.

"What a bitch. What does she look like so I can give her a piece of my mind." At this point, she was laying with her elbows leaning against the bed. I was just surprised that she even understood what I said.

"Forget it, Namie. It doesn't matter. I'm not permanently injured or bleeding to death." I calmed her down, knowing her she would actually have enough balls to say something to this girl.

"Yeah well I'm gunna permeantly injure her if she pulls some bull like that again." I see her looking at the ceiling again. Her eyebrows furrowed telling me she was ticked off.

She looked even cuter when she was mad. I bite my lip and smile 'cause she's so protective of me, I dunno. It just makes me smile.

**Author's POV**

A thought struck Namine as she recalled Kairi's story. "Wait, so your thinking of joining a club?" She looked at Kairi for an anwser to see her biting her lip, smiling.

"Is cherry top thinking of perverted thoughts?" Namine smirked hoping it was her Kairi was thinking about.

Kairi finally snapped out of it and shot up. "No way! You know I'm not that kind of girl. Don't mistake me for you, Namine."

Namine said, "Ouch Kai, that hurt." A pout played at her lips. "I can't help it that I have sex appeal. More of gift than a sin I say." A transformation from a pout to a lustful grin performed. Kairi just watched her as Namine got up to stretch.

"Then again, It's sinful too." Namine winked.

Kairi got flustered and buried her face into Namine's pillow. She could smell the sweet vanilla scent radiating from it. To reply to Namine's flirtatious actions, she just said, "Well I'm not sexy or 'sinful' in anyway so I don't know what your talking about. I'm innocent remember?"

The last statement, Kairi couldn't help but blush. Sex. Even the word made her feel like a 10 year old. Kairi was pure innocent. Never even kissed anyone! All she felt was inexperienced. She never really truly liked anyone anyway. It's not like she was given a chance too either.

"..Kairi, can I ask you something?" Kairi heard Namine's voice turn serious. She lifted her head from the pillow to see Namine sitting on the bed with her legs folded back and her hands in between her thighs pushing down the skirt she was still wearing. Her uniform shirt was unbuttoned enough to see some cleavage.

Kairi sat up and quickly answered her, "Sure Namine, anything." She gulped, nervous by her question.

Namine paused for a second. She looked at Kairi's violet-infused eyes and finally let the question she always wanted to ask out. "Kairi, would you ever ..kiss a girl?"

**Namine's POV**

I take it back, I take it back, I take it back, I take it back. Her face is terrified, did I just ruin our friendship? No. I'm so retarded , how could I be so stu-

".. I-I dunno..mayybe. If I was that curious, I g-guess."

Silence had us surrounded. Did I just hear her right?

"What?" I whispered it as if I was talking to a scared shaking bunny, except it wasn't a bunny. It was a nervous, fidgeting her fingers, stuttering, red, Kairi.

"I s-said, I guess.." Kairi kept averting her eyes, refusing to look at me.

I crawl toward slowly closer to her, she backs up a little to the wall behind her. She finally look ups at me with widened eyes. She's scared..

My heart tightens. I'm making her scared..I'm horrible.

"Kairi, are you okay? I wasn't going to do anything to you..I would never trick you like that Kai..You know that.." I spoke calmly to make sure she knew I was being serious.

"Namie, you scared me.." Kai said in a little shaken voice. The red tint across her cheeks said it all. Her breathing was heavy.

"I'm sorry Kai, I was just curious, nothing by it. It's not like I like you or something." I pretend to scoff and laugh. My own lie was laced with hurt inside. I forced a smile to reassure her.

Kairi held her hand to her chest and let out a shaky laugh and said, "Yeah...Right, of course. I'm so dumb. ha.."

Double Ouch. Salt to the wound. Sighh..

"Well anyways..umm, oh yeah i forgot to mention that Selphie told us we have to meet up later to help Olette sneak out again. So yeah,.. I'm going to wash up and change." I brought up something to distract her from what just happened. What DID just happen? I mean, I really was curious and I was just joking until I saw her face. I guess she'll actually never see me that way. Ever.

I got up and reached for a change of clothes. As I head for the bathroom, I look back to Kairi. She was still in the same position. She was in deep thought, I guess still pondering about what just occurred.

"heyy, you should text Selphie to come here so we can head out." I snapped Kairi out of her trace. I wish I could read her mind. Desperately.

"Oh. Your right. Thanks for the suggestion" said Kai. She flashed me a small smile. I give one in return.

I closed the door to the bathroom and leaned over the sink. No, I wasn't going to vomit, but it felt like I was. How could I do something so stupid? Great, now my best friend thinks I wanna rape her or something. She's probably all weirded out and crap. I'm so STUPIDDDD!

Congrats Namine, you officially fail at life. Your greatest achievement. I bang my head on the mirror as my reward. Why. **Thunk. **Can't. **Thunk. **I. **Thunk. **Do. **Thunk. **Something.** Thunk. **Right?

**Author's POV**

Kairi texts Selphie to meet them at their dorm. Once she finishes sending it, she puts it down to continue her thinking. The event replayed in her head. She can't help but become flustered and bury her face into her knees.

'Was Namine really going to kiss me?'

She touches her lips and imagines how it would be like. It's not like she was disgusted or anything. She was nervous! Frightened maybe. Kissing her best friend? (that's a girl mind you) Why was Namine that curious to know if she would ever kiss a girl? Kairi reminisced the time she thought about kissing her when she was sleeping.

'No! Get your head out of the gutter'. Kairi shook her head trying to remove these bad thoughts. But were they bad thoughts? Perhaps they were suppose to be there. A sign maybe.

Suddenly, a vibration came from her cell phone. It was Selphie. She opened her the text and it read,

"_Be there in 15 minutes, new roommate just came in. O.o tell you about it later. xxx_"

Kairi could care less about Selphie's opinion on some roommate. All her mind was concerned about was the kiss that never happened. Only what could have been.

* * *

**IT's so suckky i knoww! I'll try harder! xxx Till then, iloveyouall.  
**


End file.
